Could you be my queen tonight?
by spacegurl
Summary: Kenny esta a punto de reprobar su último año escolar. A menos que empiece a mostrar interés.
1. Reprobar

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me perteneces, sobs.

 **Hey, could you be my queen tonight?**

Kenny nunca fue alguien muy aficionado a las artes, ni a los deportes, ni a los videojuegos, ni a nada que no implicará masturbarse con porno. O veces sin porno. Porque para su desgracia, no siempre tenía la suerte de poder colgarse a una red, y las playboy, por mucho que le pesará ya no son lo que eran. Estaba obligado a usar su imaginación ¿Por qué no? Le sobraba.

Pero el punto de todo esto y en pocas palabras, es que Kenny McCormick es un bueno para nada.

Aquel chico que respira porque el aire es gratis y si no fuera porque hasta para limpiar pisos te piden un diploma, no estaría a punto de asistir a clases después de clases, duh.

Tan horrible e insensato como sonaba ¿Por qué quien rayos quiere quedarse después de clases?

Ah, sí. Los cerebritos, los estúpidos y a los que les pegan en sus casas.

Y es que para darle una explicación a todo esto, debemos remontarnos un par de días atrás. Cuando el orientador escolar le repetía nuevamente que en un futuro habrían cinco palabras que lo salvarían de la miseria y esas son: _¿Quiere papas con su hamburguesa?_

A lo que McCormick se limitaba a tomar con humor, lanzando un par de chistes y sonrisas por aquí y por allá, pese a que todo ese lio de hablar sobre su futuro le caía como una patada en el estómago.

Después de todo era una media hora completa donde le repetían y volvían a repetir hasta el cansancio que paso todos esos años calentando un asiento. A sabiendas que las únicas personas que los profesores se tomaban enserio eran a los inteligentes. Los chicos que realmente irían a una universidad, como Broflovski o Token. El resto de los mortales iban a que les restregaran por la cara unas calificaciones que harían llorar a cualquier mamá, haciéndolas lamentar no haberlos abortado en su momento. O por lo menos ese era su caso.

—¿Reprobaré el año?— Pregunto Kenny, más echando que sentando en la silla frente al escritorio del orientador.

—No, lo que trato de decirte es que tus calificaciones no son suficientes.— Puso una entonación que se resumía en un profundo desinterés.—Yo te recomendaría que fueras a las clases extra programática. A los casos especiales como tu suelen asignarle un alumno avanzando que los guía con las materias en las que fallan. Muestra interés y saldrás de aquí.—

—¿Qué sucede si no voy?— Se aventuró a preguntar.

—Reprobarás.—

—Perfecto.—

* * *

—¿Entonces tratas de decirme que no te graduarás si no subes tus notas?— Inquirió Craig, apoyado en una de las paredes de baño de hombres. Justo a un lado de la ventana.

—Hm…—

—Pendejo— Soltó una de sus sonrisas marca registrada y reservada para las personas que se caían en la nieve. Enseguida dándole una calada al cigarro. —¿Entonces que harás?—

—Ir ¿Qué más? No tengo planeado quedarme otro año en este basurero — Saco un encendedor para prender el propio. Uno mentolado para ocasiones especiales y cuando ya no tenía otra mierda que fumar.

— ¿Y tu trabajo donde el chino? —

— ¿El Sr. Lu Kim?— Golpeo su cabeza contra la cerámica del muro. —No lo sé. Tendré que hablar con él, ponerme labial rojo y ofrecerle mamadas para que me deje llegar más tarde.—

—Oh—

 _Tan expresivo como siempre._

Pensó el rubio.

—A menos que…— Alzo la voz McCormick. —Mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo me fuera a remplazar a un ratito, pequeño, hasta que llegué.—

A lo que el más alto puso cara de asco.

—No puedo—

—¿Por qué no puedes?—

—Tweek—

—¿Qué tiene Tweek?—

—Paso tiempo con él—

—¿Qué no pasas tiempo con él aquí?—

—Igual en la tarde—

—¿No pueden parar de follar como conejos y ser gays en mi trabajo?—

A lo que Tucker ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de responder, apagando su cigarrillo con el zapato y saliendo de los baños con tranquilidad, como si en todo ese rato hubiera estado a solas. Lo que podía traducirse como que le importaba un carajo.

Exhalo el humo que tenía la boca, pensando que estaba jodido, muy jodido, tan jodido como una actriz porno en su debut de gangbang. Encerrándose en uno de los cubículos del baño, tirando el cigarro dentro de la taza y sentándose encima.

Luego le enviaría un mensaje a Craig diciéndole que tenía cabeza de pene.

No, eso no era lo más importante ahora.

Repitiéndose mentalmente que no podía perder su trabajo. Frustrado hecho su cabeza hacía atrás tratando de mover algunas neuronas, algo se le tenía que ocurrir ¿cierto? saco su celular, que consiguió por un precio excesivamente módico en la parte de atrás del autobús: _Un idiota lo había perdido._

Buscando que un milagro se apareciera frente a sus ojos, entre todo el contenido basura que guardaba en la memoria.

Allí estaba, con nombre y apellido.

 _Kyle Broflovski._

¿Cómo pudo olvidar que su amigo le daba clases a los retrasados?

Respiro aliviado y en cierta manera emocionado, marcando al número del judío sólo para darse cuenta que no tenía saldo suficiente.

* * *

¿Dónde estaría si fuera un judío prodigio y pelirrojo? Avanzo por los pasillos de la escuela de camino a la biblioteca.

No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Broflovski durante ese último tiempo ocupaba sus descansos para estudiar, valga la sorpresa. Seguro estaba almorzando libros.

Una vez allí busco a su amigo con la mirada. No había tantas personas como esperaba, lo que lo llevo a considerar que los inteligentes eran una especie en peligro de extinción en su escuela.

Busco. Busco. Y encontró.

Al final, en una de las mesas más aisladas del lugar estaba sentado Kyle, concentrado leyendo lo que parecía ser un par de apuntes. Kenny pensó en darle un susto, deteniéndose antes al deducir que serían vetados de la biblioteca y Broflosvki lo odiaría de por vida por haberlo alejado de su zona de confort.

Se acercó con prudencia, sentándose a un lado del pelirrojo que no tardo en notar su presencia.

—¿Qué hace una lindura como tú en un lugar como este?— Le murmuró Kenny, acercando su silla y acortando la distancia.

—Kenny estoy ocupado— Ni siquiera despego sus ojos de las hojas.

—Será un segundo—

—Estoy estudiando—

—Reprobaré el año— Lo dijo al hueso.

—¡¿Qué?! —

 _Shhhh._

Se escuchó de ningún lugar en específico.

Por fin había logrado llamar su atención.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que reprobarás el año?— Kyle hizo el intento de moderar su voz, que seguía sonado con aires de reproche.

—Eso. — Kenny se limitó a encogerse de hombros y rascar detrás de su oreja.

—Dios Kenny — Guardo los apuntes, girándose hacía el rubio. —¿Y no hay nada que puedas hacer? ¿Ya hablaste con los profesores? ¿El director?—

—Uhm sí, con el orientador— Dejo que su cuerpo cayera encima de la mesa. —Dijo que debo asistir a clases especiales y puede que apruebe. —

—Entonces no todo está perdido—

—Creo. — Jugueteo con los lápices que estaban dispersos. —¿Tú asistías a esas cosas, no? ¿Cómo es? —

—Yo no asistía. — Le corrigió. —Le daba clases a un par de alumnos, para tener referencias. Veras, es sencillo, se te asignará un alumno avanzando como profesor que te ayudará en lo que le pidas. También se te hacen pruebas que te ayudarán a subir tu puntaje final. —

—¿Entonces debo ir allí y escoger a alguien? —

—Uh no. — Le quito los lápices y los guardo. —Te escogen por medio de un informe. En donde están tus calificaciones y anotaciones. — Hizo una pausa. —Yo me encargaba de revisar esas cosas con cuidado, no quería hacerme cargo de casos perdidos o dolores de cabeza y sé por experiencia que el resto tampoco. —

Kenny fijo sus ojos azules encima, como queriendo decir _¿Casos perdidos como yo?_

—Estoy seguro que te ira bien, nada más anda y muestra interés. —

Otra vez con eso del interés.

* * *

 **Notas:** Hace mucho no escribía nada y me gustaría hacer algo lento, es por eso que Butters no aparece en este capítulo y no se enamoraran de flechazo. Pero sí, el fanfic en Bunny, con menciones de Creek porque es canon.

Gracias por leer y sus reviews me hacen querer ser mejor persona y continuarlo


	2. Lástima

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me perteneces, sobs.

* * *

—¿Sabes qué no tienes por qué estar aquí, Tweekers?— Dijo Craig deteniéndose en una de las mesas del local chino.

Vistiendo un delantal de cocina y entre las manos un trapeador.

Se sentía ridículo.

Quien quiera que dijo que el trabajo dignifica podía irse al diablo.

Pero ahí estaba, en pie de guerra por un amigo. Un amigo que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de explicarle a su jefe, el chino, que alguien iría a remplazarlo. Habiendo tenido que hacerlo él, cargándose con una paciencia impresionante para contar el embrollo en el que estaba metido Kenny. Recibiendo una respuesta bastante comprensiva, por cierto. Eso lo aliviaba en parte, ya que por muy bastardo estoico que fuera, se alegraba de que el rubio no trabajara para un sádico.

Nada más prestaba servicios a ilegales, a una persona que lo contrataba sin pedirle antecedentes. Lo normal en el país de las oportunidades.

—No tengo más planes— Contesto Tweek.

—Devuélvete a la cafetería entonces. — Intento que no sonará como una orden. —Voy apenas termine aquí.—

Insistió, sabiéndole mal que su pareja, novio, compañero de viaje, lo que sea, tuviera que soportar esa hora de máximo aburrimiento, cuando podía estar haciendo algo mejor con su vida, como estar metido dentro de su cama viendo alguna maratón en Netflix.

—¿Estás seguro? —

—Seguro— Comento, revolviéndole los cabellos.

Intercambiaron miradas.

—Nos vemos allá— Volvió a hablar el más alto, despidiéndose con ausencia de besos, abrazos o alguna muestra de cariño público, reservándolo para la intimidad. Pese a que nada evitaba caminaran tomados de la mano a todos lados, como una pareja de ancianos gays, comentaba Craig.

—Cuídate—

Continuo limpiando las mesas un cuarto de hora más, pensando que le McCormick le debía una grande. Cuando la campanilla de la puerta principal sonó y de ahí se asomaron unos cabellos rubios y desordenados.

—¡E-estoy, llegué! — Sus palabras sonaban entrecortadas, agitadas, debido a que había corrido desde la escuela hasta el mismo barrio comercial. Sintiendo en tales instantes que iba morir, que su corazón se le saldría por la boca y embarraría el piso. Eso lo alegraría un montón, si no supiera que reviviría y tendría que limpiar al día siguiente.

— ¿Por qué tardaste? — Pregunto Craig sacándose el delantal.

—Ningún maldito bus pasaba. — Estiro los ambos brazos, queriendo abrazarlo sin muchos resultados. —Dude, gracias, de veras, prometo que nunca más diré que tuviste que comerle las bolas al profesor para pasar matemáticas. —

—Como sea, me largo—

— ¿No preguntarás como me fue? —

— ¿Quieres que te lo pregunte ahora?—

—Sí. — Kenny le sonrió como un niño que acababa de ser sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —

—Acompáñame a sacar la basura— Se puso de pie, aprovechándose de amarrarse el delantal de camino a la cocina. Saludando a un chico mexicano con el que compartía los turnos de la tarde y enseguida vaciando los basureros en una bolsa grande y negra.

—¿Cómo se dice cuando sientes tristeza por alguien? — Pregunto el rubio de la nada, casual. Cargándose con una pesada bolsa en dirección a la puerta trasera del local. Abriéndola de una patada.

—Mhn ¿Lástima?—

—¿Y cuando tú mismo te das lástima? —

—Autocompasión— Zanjo el tema Tucker, sin entender a donde iba todo ese juego de palabras. —Ya escúpelo, que este lugar huele a mierda—

Kenny soltó un pesado suspiro.

Le iba a corregir que el olor no era mierda precisamente, sino comida pasada, en descomposición. Todos los basureros de restaurantes debían de oler igual, como una especie de lado b de la fachada bonita. En lo personal, a él no le molestaba, con el tiempo su nariz se había acostumbrado.

Pero ese no era el caso.

—¿Recuerdas al niño rubio que molestabas en cuarto grado? —

—¿El inglés? —

—¿Quién? No, no, me refiero al que se juntaba con nosotros, Stotch— Termino por echar la basura a los contenedores.

—¿Algo, por qué? —

—¿Qué pensabas sobré Stotch? —

—No pensaba nada sobre nadie.— Mintió, suponiendo que probablemente lo molestaba porque pensaba que era tonto, como el resto.

—Ya. — Divago. — ¿Sabes Fucker? A mí me daba un poco lástima. Siempre creí que debía ser muy difícil ser él. — Río con la intención de quitarle seriedad al asunto. —Nunca se lo dije a nadie porque ¿Qué tan triste es que el niño pobre de la escuela sienta lástima de ti? Dios, eso es muy triste—

—¿Cuál es el punto? — Craig le miro serio.

—Él me ayudará a estudiar— Pateo, apenas, una lata que se había escapado del basurero. —Estoy un millón por ciento seguro que lo hizo por lástima. —

—No seas imbécil.—

—Si hubieras estado ahí me darías la razón.—

—Estas imaginando cosas. Ya me voy, Tweek me está esperando. — Abrió la puerta hacía el local, dando un último vistazo atrás. — hoy es noche de pizza ¿nos honraras con tu presencia? —

—Ya lo creo. —

A sabiendas que noche de pizza no era más que una especie de código que usaban para juntarse en una casa y fumar marihuana y ¿por qué no? Comer pizza.

* * *

Hoy está lloviendo muchísimo. Lo siento por lo corto.


	3. Amigos

Lo siento por la enorme demora. Decidí escribir el capitulo anterior, pero desde el punto de vista de Leo.

* * *

Leopold Stotch, más conocido como Butters, actualmente está cursando su último año de preparatoria, mientras asiste a cursos de teatro y ejerce como tutor de alumnos problematicos. Esto último más como una línea que agregar en su hoja de admisión a la universidad, que como algo que realmente le apasione. En pocas, simples y breves palabras la vida de Butters podía definirse con un solo adjetivo: Aburrida.

Por mucho que lo más excitante que le hubiese pasado en las últimas semanas fuese ganar el protagónico en la obra escolar: Romeo y Julieta, en donde se esforzaría en hacer oídos sordos las burlas de sus compañeros, con los cuales hace mucho había perdido el contacto, o al menos así lo sentía él, a veces, sobretodo y en especial cuando acababa de último en la clase de gimnasia. En esos precisos momentos en que los capitanes { Que por maravillosas circunstancias del destino siempre solían ser el bobo de Clyde y Stan } armaban equipos improvisados para matar el último resto de hora, mientras a las chicas las dejaban haciendo volteretas en alguna esquina.

En secreto, las envidiaba.

Él quisiera estar haciendo volteretas.

Él quisiera poder el usar ese lindo vestido de porrista.

Vivir como chica debía de ser sencillo, sobretodo porque nadie te golpea en clase de gimnasia, ni te llama marica por no poder lanzar un estúpido balón.

De vez cuando las observa mientras se escabulle en las esquinas de la cancha, detrás de los peces gordos que están realmente interesados en ganar ¿ganar qué? no estaba del todo seguro. Leopold se mantiene contando los minutos dentro de su cabeza, esperando con ansias que el silbato suene y todos puedan ir a darse una ducha a esos asquerosos baños. Lugar donde la palabra 'privacidad' quedaba renegada a un último plano. Lo odiaba.

Sin embargo, entre todo ese caos de situaciones incomodas en el que se veía inverso, existía una pequeña pizca de luz ¿o debería decir curiosidad? Que lo mantenía en pie, dándole los ánimos suficientes como para soportar el día y en especial el golpe de balón que le llego justo encima de la pelvis '¡Diez puntos!' Oyó seguido de un montón de risas, mientras se desmoronaba en el suelo con las manos sosteniendo la zona afectada.

Menos mal Kenny no estaba ahí, pensó inconsciente.

Él solía saltarse las clases de gimnasia, probablemente debía de estar durmiendo en la cafetería o fumando en el baño, porque los chicos cool se dedican a hacer cosas como esas y por sobretodo, a ellos no los golpean con un balón en frente de todo el mundo, ni terminan el último periodo de clases agonizando de dolor en una camilla en la enfermería, pero ¿porqué de repente Kenny se le venía a la cabeza? El rubio nunca había sido parte de sus pensamientos diarios, quizá como mucho cuando eran niños, pero era lo normal. Después de todo Kenny era el chico más amable y genuino que había conocido durante su niñez, pese a que por circunstancias del destino ambos habían perdido contacto al entrar a la secundaria. Cada quien se hizo de amistades diferentes y sus situaciones actuales no podían ser más diferentes. Butters lo tenía más que presente, juntos eran como el agua y aceite, pero no dudo ni un segundo cuando entre las carpetas de alumnos que requerían tutoría leyó el nombre de McCormick en una esquina.

Podía jurar que en tales precisos instantes algo se removió dentro suyo y no, no, eran nauseas. O al menos no lo eran, hasta que vio las calificaciones del susodicho y sólo atino a esperar que un milagro. Quizá rezarle a un dios, o algo así. Tampoco es que fuera muy creyente, la verdad.

Se levantó como pudo de la camilla, dándole las gracias a la enfermera como cinco veces, para después dirigirse hasta el gimnasio en busca de sus cosas, esperando en su interior que nadie se hubiera quedado para practicar, porque su pobre y pequeña alma, por el día de hoy no podría soportar más humillación que la que ya cargaba encima de sus hombros. Y para su fortuna, no había nadie excepto un grupo de góticos que poco caso le hicieron, aparte de unas cuantas miradas cuando ingreso, siendo un fantasma ante sus delineados ojos.

Sacó sus cosas y aprovecho de ducharse en soledad, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como el agua se llevaba sus problemas. Todo era temporal, le gustaba creer. Aferrándose con uñas y dientes a un futuro que se pintaba mucho mejor en su imaginación.

Cuando salió de la regadera se vistió con calma, tocándose más por costumbre la cicatriz de su ojo, como si fuera la prueba de que aún seguía con vida. Antes de percatarse en su móvil que iba unos minutos atrasado a la tutoría, no eran demasiado, pero dentro de su estricta educación para él era impensable llegar tarde. Pizcas de ansiedad se hicieron presentes, guardando sus cosas como pudo en la mochila y con el cabello aun mojado apresuro el paso hasta el salón de clases. Lugar en donde supuestamente los tutores del darían una pequeña introducción sobre el programa y los procedimientos de manera individual.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, sin haberse detenido a pensar ¿cómo es que debía hablarle? ¿Realmente había sido una buena idea tomar su caso? Porque los años habían pasado y ambos podían ser descritos como desconocidos. Mordió su boca por dentro, sin saber lo que estaba esperando con toda esa experiencia ¿acaso quería volver a recuperar la amistad de Kenny? ¿y si Kenny ya no era el chico amable que conoció en aquel entonces? Oh demonios, no era tiempo para ponerse a sobre pensar en esas tonterías.

Entro al salón con la mochila colgando de un hombro, divisando al rubio al final, pupitre donde solía sentarse en compañía de Tucker. Parecía dormir, pero no estaba seguro.

Soltó un 'Disculpa' que consiguió que los ojos azules de McCormick se levantaran, prestando atención a su presencia después de varios años.

—Llegas tarde.—

Fue lo primero que le dijo Kenny.

Situación que a Butters le parecía surrealista ¿Kenny diciéndole que llegaba tarde?

—Lo siento, se me hizo tarde sin querer.— Formo un hilo de silencio, avergonzado ¿ahora que debía añadir? —Seré tu tutor durante las siguientes semanas.—

—Lo supuse. Eres el único aparte de Kyle que se dignó a diriguirme la palabra entre el grupo de estirados que vino hace unos momentos, creo que todos se fueron a la biblioteca. O que sé yo.—

—¿Entonces sabes de qué trata todo esto?—

—Sé que me tienes que hacerme más inteligente.—

Por lo neutro de su voz Leopold no estaba seguro si reír o no.

Prefirió no hacerlo.

—Butters.—

Cuando escucho su nombre, o en este caso apodo, volvió a sentir algo en su estómago. Tal vez eran las secuelas del golpe de hace un rato.

—Dime Kenny.—

—Sé que sonará pésimo y no es la idea.— Rasco su nuca. —Pero hoy tengo que trabajar y no pedí permiso ¿puedes darme lo que sea que tienes que darme? y tu número de teléfono para poder quedar desde ahora en adelante. Es que mis horarios son algo... Raros.—

—¿Significa que tienes que irte?—

Kenny lo miró como queriendo decir ¿Enserio eres más inteligente que yo?

—Sí.—

—Uh está bien, no te preocupes. Mira.— Butters saco de su mochila sus cuadernos de uso diario. —Aquí están mis apuntes del semestre, me tome la libertad de destacar lo importante, son tres materia. Repasa esto primero y luego iremos con las siguientes.— Bajo la mirada un tanto desanimado. —La verdad esperaba que hoy pudiéramos revisar tus puntos débiles, pero ya podremos hacerlo para la próxima, de nuevo, no te preocupes.—

Kenny estuvo tentadísimo a decirle todo lo que había escrito en esos cuadernos era un punto débil.

Él mismo era un punto débil, un punto débil que se quedaría sin trabajo si es que no se apresuraba.

—Ya. Nos vemos, Leo.—

Se alzó del pupitre recogiendo su mochila y los apuntes. Abandonado el salón a los pocos segundos y dejando a Butters con la sensación de que el chico que conoció hace años había desaparecido en el trayecto.


End file.
